


Bobbit worm

by CactusMons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bristle worm, M/M, Worm Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusMons/pseuds/CactusMons
Summary: I used an AI called Inferkit to help me write this. I made the base idea and helped refine and structure the story.
Relationships: Sam/Bobbit worm
Kudos: 1





	Bobbit worm

Sam looked lovingly into the Bobbit worm’s not-eyes. The Worm didn’t look back, because it had no eyes. But Sam knew it had heard his heart, and that it recognized him, that it could feel and love.

Sam thought ‘this Worm that had saved me, he might be able to love me, and I might be able to love him. And I might not be so lonely anymore.’

\-----*Flashback*-----

The seas were rough and crashed down upon Sam’s small boat. He had to get away. Get away from it all.

Sam took a deep breath and prepared himself.

He jumped into the freezing cold water and sank like a stone. As he reached the bottom of the sea, his lungs filling with saltwater, he could feel himself slipping away.

But then something grabbed him and pulled him into the open air. He spluttered as his body ejected the water from his lungs.

He opened his eyes, to see who had saved him from certain death, but when he did he saw a horrifying creature. A ten-foot-long Bobbit worm! The very creature he had been running from.

His throat tightened and his heart stopped. It was all coming true…

He looked around and saw he was in an air bubble at the bottom of the sea. There was no way out. Back home he had been told all his life that he would be the one to slay the Bobbit worm, but he couldn’t, so he ran. Ran straight into the Bobbit worm.

And now he’d be the worm’s victim.

Sam closed his eyes and braced himself, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes and stared at the Worm. The Worm didn’t seem interested in fighting, it beckoned with its’ head for Sam to follow it so he did.

Sam followed the Worm deep into a cavern. The air was hot and thick. It didn’t bother Sam, he was too terrified to do anything but follow the Worm. He soon came to a giant mass of brown seaweed.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit Sam and he nearly fell over. Luckily the Bobbit worm caught him and lifted him onto the bed of seaweed. As soon as his head hit the soft mass he fell asleep.


End file.
